Psychoboy
by FleuryMalfoy
Summary: Sakura vive em um hospital psiquiátrico com sua mãe psicologa, Tsunade. Ela não é uma paciente mas acidentalmente conhece um dos pacientes de sua mãe, e se apaixona por um perigoso psicopata. SasuSaku. TRADUÇÃO. Verdadeira autora: WhiteRabbit52.
1. Chapter 1

**PSYCHOBOY**

Por: WhiteRabbit52

Tradução: Fleury Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Esta estória não me pertence, mas sim á _WhiteRabbit56_ cuja escrita oficial encontra-se em inglês, a fofa apenas me permitiu o privilegio da tradução.

.

Morar em um hospital psiquiátrico não era normal, Sakura sabia disso, mas ela esteve morando por lá por toda a sua vida. O branco caiado das paredes, suas manchas e lascas, o cheiro de desinfetante pairando eram todas características queridas de sua casa.

Ela não era uma paciente. Claro que não era. Sua mãe, Tsunade, era uma psicóloga dali e elas viviam em uma casa longe do edifico principal. Muitos dos outros psicólogos viviam com suas famílias por lá também desde que foi tão longe de qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com um assentamento humano. Este lugar era para pessoas cuja condição mental tinha se deteriorado o suficiente que tiveram de ser completamente afastadas da sociedade por medo de que possam ferir alguém ou, em muitos casos, ferir alguém novamente.

Sakura sabia que não havia nada á temer. A segurança era a melhor que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Ela mal entra em contato com qualquer um dos doentes mentais em sumo. Era como viver em uma enorme propriedade com muitos estranhos que nunca iria encontrar.

Num dia suas aulas terminaram mais cedo do que o de costume. Todas as crianças sãs na propriedade iam ao mesmo tutor, Kakashi-sensei, já que eram todas da mesma idade. Ela retornou a sua casa sorrindo suavemente para si mesma. Ela achou este lugar tão belo, justapostos com a insanidade de sua finalidade. A luz do sol filtrada suave, folhas verdes e espalhadas alastrando-se pelo gramado. Céus índigos cobriam toda a propriedade com uma cúpula, aprisionando-os.

Quando chegou a casa, colocou a palma da mão sobre a porta e a abriu.

"Mãe?" Ela chamou e sua voz ecoou pela pequena casa, quicando no seu piso de madeira e paredes de pedra.

Não houve resposta então ela caminhou ate a cozinha, para lhe fazer um copo de café, em seguida andou até a sala para assistir TV ou ler um livro. Tirou seus na porta de modo que ela só estava derrapando no chão de madeira com seus pés calçados com meias, ás vezes tropeçando e derramando um pouco de café.

Ela estava cantando desafinadamente quando caminhou adentro a sala, mas ela parou de repente. Por alguns minutos, ela apenas começou até abrir a sua boca, encontrou a sua voz e disse,

"Oi,"

Ele era muito pelo provável a coisa mais bela que ela já havia visto. Era tragicamente lindo com seus suaves, cachos negros que pendiam sobre seu rosto pálido com seus lábios róseos assim que se separaram quando ele olhou para ela com olhos de obsidiana. Seus próprios olhos verdes estavam arregalados e, percebendo que ela estava olhando, olhou para baixo e deixou que seus cabelos róseos tapassem seu rosto com vergonha. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava chocada por encontrar um terrível anjo sentado em seu sofá.

"Olá," ele a respondeu. Sakura corou na mesma tonalidade que seu cabelo.

Ela desesperadamente queria dizer alguma coisa. Mais do que nada, ela queria uma pequena conversa com ele. Queria pensar em algo gracioso ou divertido, mas de acordo com os segundos que passava ela decidiu por não dizer _nada_.

Olhou para cima e sorriu para ele, em seguida se virou e saiu da sala. Quando alcançou seu quarto, trancou a porta. Parou, congelada, em seu quarto por um longo momento até que tivesse reunido seus pensamentos.

Sakura não podia acreditar como de repente o sentimento de paixão a atingiu. Se chocou contra ela e a deixou sem ar. Quando fechou seus olhos, podia se lembrar de seu rosto tão claramente como se sua expressão tivesse sido tatuada nas costas da tampa de seus olhos. Naquele ponto, ela tinha certeza de que estava apaixonada por ele com todo o seu coração, mas, ela admitia, havia sempre o perigo de se confundir desejo com amor.

No dia seguinte, durante o café, Sakura se construiu lentamente até a coragem para perguntar á mãe sobre o garoto.

"Mãe," perguntou vivamente assim como seu coração martelava, " Quem era aquele rapaz?"

"Que rapaz?" Tsunade perguntou inocentemente.

"O de ontem. Ele estava sentado no sofá quando voltei da escola,"

Tsunade armou o punho contra o pano da mesa.

"Você sabe que não deveria me questionar sobre meus pacientes. Há um acordo de confidencialidade. Não posso falar sobre eles,"

"Então ele é um paciente?" Sakura sorriu mas no mesmo instante corou. Se ele era um paciente, era presumível que ela jamais o veria novamente.

Tsunade gemeu, "Sim, Sakura,"

Houve um silencio por um momento antes da Sakura explodir,

"Por favor, mãe! Estou realmente curiosa sobre ele,"

Tsunade a observou por um momento e Sakura engoliu em seco, pensando não quão longe ela poderia ter ido, mas então ela suspirou e disse,

"Okay. Irei lhe contar um pouco, mas não pode repetir isso para ninguém mais. Sabe,"

Sakura assentiu rapidamente, excitada alem das palavras.

"Sua família interia fora morta por seu irmão mais velho quando era pequeno. Descobriu-se que seu irmão o fez porque sua família era parte da máfia e seu irmão pensou que era a única maneira de parar a dor que eles causavam. Infelizmente, Sasuke só descobriu isso depois que ele matou seu irmão em uma raiva violenta. Depois de um longo processo judicial, ele fora enviado para aqui,"

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, "O nome dele é Sasuke?"

"Sim..." Tsunade disse, confusa," O nome dele é Sasuke Uchiha. O nome do irmão dele era Itachi,"

"Poderia vê-lo?" Sakura perguntou de repente.

Bruscamente, Tsunade bateu seu punho contra a mesa, "Não! Sakura! Você deve ficar longe dele!"

Sakura pulou um pouco com o som alto da voz e o rugido ameaçador que saiu da boca de sua mãe.

"Por quê?" ela gritou de volta, "Não seria ele beneficiado com pessoa de sua mesma idade ao seu redor?"

"Não. Sakura, ele tem uma ideia muito, muito distorcida quando se trata de uma mulher," Tsunade balançou a cabeça gravemente.

Sakura recitou. Não viu sua mãe daquele jeito.

"Por quê?" Perguntou, sua voz tremeu ligeiramente.

"Elem tem essa ideia. Esta obseção. Veio provavelmente de como ele perdeu a todos quando era jovem. Quero dizer, que provavelmente deixo-o com alguns problemas _extraordinário_ de abandono. Mas ele acredita que se por ventura se sentir atraído por alguém... Se alguma vez se encontrar apaixonado..."

Houve uma pausa.

"Mãe...?" Sakura perguntou, " O que ele ira fazer?"

Tsunade desviou o olhar de sua filha, "Ele ateará fogo em si próprio,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade estava aterrorizada porque soube que Sasuke viria fazer uma sessão privada de terapia em sua casa hoje. Ela acreditou que seria tudo bem já que esses tipos de pacientes vinham quando Sakura estava na escola, mas então Sakura ficou gripada e teve de ficar na cama.

Tsunade mastigou seu lábio. Não podia permitir que Sasuke entra-se em contato com Sakura. Não poderia ser somente perigoso para ele com também para Sakura, especialmente para Sakura. Toda vez que Tsunade via Sasuke, um tremor corria pela sua espinha. Este garoto, se como termo usual ainda couber, desencorajava-a. Sempre que ela se recordava de apenas um vislumbre minúsculo daqueles olhos de obsidiana, ela era atingida com o pensamente de que ele estava em sua alma. Ele estava completamente vazio, um cadáver ambulante, um ser único tão consumido pelo ódio que o tinha deixado oco.

Uma parte de Tsunade achava que ele merecia morrer.

Então Tsunade pôs Sakura na cama e ordenou que ela permanece-se no quarto. Ela olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta. Apenas cinco minutos antes de Sasuke vir para a sua consulta. Os estagiários nunca se atrasavam no transporte de um paciente então ela se precipitou até a porta.

A campainha da porta tocou e Tsunade fora rápida ao abri-la. Um alto, corpulento estagiário empurrou Sasuke casa adentro.

"Ele tentou escapar," o estagiário disse.

Tsunade olhou para Sasuke e depois para o estagiário e perguntou, "Por quê?"

"Não podia voltar para aqui," Sasuke gritou. Sal voz era forte e cortante assim como o seu olhar para Tsunade.

Ela deu uma mirada ainda mais acentuada á Sasuke,

"Porque não?" Ela retrucou.

Sasuke não disse nada. Ele apenas olhou ao seu redor febrilmente como por exemplo se ele procura-se que não estivesse ali.

"Sente-se, Sasuke," Tsunade pediu educadamente.

"Não preciso de nenhuma terapia," Sasuke rosnou para ela.

"Você atirou no seu irmão mais velho numa multidão de mais de trinta pessoas," Tsunade disse abruptamente, "Você precisa de ajuda,"

Sasuke sorriu, "Você não entende,"

"Então você deveria explicar," Tsunade disse suavemente e indicando sua sala de estar onde ele poderia ter um assento. Sasuke recitou, olhou para ela novamente, e então foi e se sentou no sofá felpudo.

Tsunade se virou para conversar com o estagiário, "Obrigo por trazê-lo edifício principal,"

O estagiário fez uma careta, "Não entendo o porquê de você insistir em fazer sessões privadas em sua casa,"

Tsunade sorriu amargamente, "Não insisto. Alguns idiotas do conselho acreditam que é uma boa ideia fazer com que alguns pacientes vejam um pouco de um ambiente familiar 'normal' de vez em quando. Você realmente acha que quero alguém tão perigoso quanto Sasuke nesta casa com a minha filha?"

Com isso, Tsunade se lembrou de Sasuke e virou-se apenas para perceber que ele não estava mais lá.

"Merda! Pode ir agora", ela cuspiu ao estagiário que foi deixado muito rapidamente.

Tsunade varreu a casa, procurando por Sasuke por todos os lugares. Com um coração batente, ela fora finalmente forçada a procurá-lo no quarto de Sakura e é ai que o encontro_. Claro que era o lugar onde ele estaria._

"O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou num sussurro áspero, "Não está permitido á falar com ela. Ela não é como-,"

Ela parou. Por um momento, ela pensou que Sasuke estava chorando. Ele estava tremendo fracamente e seus punhos estavam fechados, mas quando ele se virou, mostrando seu rosto, Tsunade viu que seu rosto estava contorcido em raiva.

"Ela esta morta," Ele mal conseguiu dizer.

Tsunade rapidamente olhou para a sua filha que dormia e viu sua respiração quieta soar. Tsunade se perguntou como Sasuke havia perdido aquilo e então ela percebeu que era porque ele esperava. Através de seus olhos todos estavam mortos, todo mundo estava sempre o deixando.

"Não, Sasuke, ela não esta morta. Esta apenas dormindo," Tsunade explicou num tom suave.

Sasuke franziu a testa e olhou para ela novamente. Ele observou a sua forma de dormir ate se convencer de que ela restava respirando. Por um momento, sua feição relaxou e então ele imediatamente fechou a cara novamente,

"Que tipo de pessoa tem cabelo cor de rosa?" Ele rosnou.

Tsunade riu, estranhamente nervosa, e disse, "Sasuke, vamos cumprir a nossa sessão. Deixe-a dormir,"

"Não posso sair," Sasuke disse, "Se eu sair, ela pode morrer,"

"Sasuke... ela não vai morrer,"

"Todos morrem,"

Ele se esticou para frente e fez sinal para tocar seu rosto, mas Tsunade agarrou seu braço, com raios de reflexos rápidos.

"Não," Ela disse com firmeza como se estivesse repreendendo um filhote.

Sasuke a encarou e arrancou o braço de seu aperto.

"Não me toque!" Ele gritou.

Sakura gemeu, mexendo-se um pouco quando começou a acordar.

"Sasuke, venha rápido, antes que ela acorde e veja você," Tsunade disse urgentemente.

Mas Sasuke apenas sorriu e disse,

"Quero que ela me veja,"

Sakura abriu seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ela suspirou e sacudiu-se completamente acordada quando viu Sasuke a olhando. Ela se sentou rapidamente, agarrando os cobertores ao peito, olhando para Sasuke. Tudo em que ele podia pensar agora era-nos quão seus cabelos róseos levantou-se na parte de trás, plissado do sono.

"É... Você?" Sakura perguntou, sorrindo de repente.

"Ok, Sasuke já basta," Tsunade disse e puxou o seu braço de novo.

Sasuke virou-se devagar e olhou com raiva para ela. Tsunade se viu ruir sob o poder de seu olhar.

"Achei que tivesse pedido para não me tocar," Ele rosnou.

Tsunade retirou sua mão tão rápido como se ele a tivesse queimado.

"Saia," Sasuke disse.

Tsunade abriu sua boca para falar. Olhou para a sua filha e de volta para o Uchiha intimidador.

"Você é o único que têm de sair, Sasuke," Ela disse severamente.

Sasuke a segurou pelo braço e rapidamente a empurrou para fora do quarto e traçou a porta. Tsunade começou a bater os punhos na porta, mas Sasuke a ignorou, sua atenção estava agora completamente em Sakura.

Os olhos dela o seguiam enquanto ele mudou-se para ela e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

"Sinto muito," disse de repente.

"Você provavelmente deveria deixa a minha mãe entrar," Sakura disse numa tímida voz.

"Não posso fazê-lo,"

"Por quê?"

Sasuke recostou-se na cama, então colocou a mão em seu ombro e puxou-a contra o peito. Sakura sentiu-se um pouco estranha lá, pressionada contra ele enquanto ele a abraçou com tanta força embora nunca tenha conversado de novo, mas havia uma espécie de conforto subjacente que ela não podia descrever.

"Se eu abrir a porta, eles irão me levar de voltar," Ele disse.

"Para o hospital?"

Sasuke assentiu.

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa.

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que o hospital não pudesse ser um lugar agradável. Na sua mente, era o lugar perfeito para a reabilitação, mas a hesitação na voz de Sasuke a fez perceber o contrario.

Ele correu com seus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Seu cabelo é ridículo," ele bateu de repente.

Sakura tentou se afastar. Ao mesmo tempo queria que ele ficasse e saísse, mas ele só apertou o controle sobre ela e não ia liberta-la.

"Eu posso apenas ficar aqui?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura queria explicar que ele era um paciente, um dos perigosos, e se ele ficasse, então ele só iria piorar. Queria dizer a ele que temia que se ele ficasse, então poderia encontrar o desejo de colocar-se em fogo e que a terrível expressão de sua autodestruição mataria os dois. Queria perdi a ele que saísse, que a estava assustando, que se ele não saísse agora ela gritaria e sua mãe buscaria ajuda e eles o arrastaria para fora e o puniriam. Queria dizer que ficar com ela só iria piorar a situação. Queria contar-lhe todas estas coisas, mas em vez disso, ela disse,

"Claro que pode ficar,"

Ele não disse nada. Ele apertou ainda mais seu braço em torno dela. Descansou a bochecha contra o seu cabelo e Sakura pensou que sentiu os lábios dele escovarem o topo de sua cabeça.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um segundo. Sasuke se sentiu seguro com p seu pequeno, quente corpo pressionado contra o seu. Ele desejou manter este sentimento de santuário tão longo quanto o possível. Desejou que ela se sentisse segura também, com ele. Ela não queria ser perigoso, mas ele não tinha a certeza se era algo que ele podia controlar. Já podia ouvir sua mente gritando com ele, se dividindo, para liberar o que foi preso em si.

Você não tem a permissão de amar, Sasuke. Defina-se em chamas.

Houve um alto baque na porta que chamou a tensão de Sasuke. Ambos se sentaram quando ouviram um grito de uma voz rouca,

"Uchiha Sasuke! Solte a refém e saia desta sala com as mãos para cima!"

"Ela não é refém!" Sasuke gritou bem alto na porta.

Sakura pouso sua delicada mão em seu ombro, agarrando a atenção de Sasuke. Ele olhou de volta para ela e ficou imediatamente preso em seus olhos de esmeralda.

"Sasuke, ele provavelmente é um estagiário. Eles são treinados para esse tipo de coisa. Ele irá quebrar a porta e arrasta-lo para fora dela. Ele pode te drogar. Talvez você devesse apenas deixa-lo entrar pacificamente,"

Sasuke olhou para ela. O que ela disse o fez odia-la. Sakura podia ver o aborrecimento em sua face.

"Eu só... Não quero que você se machuque," Ela disse timidamente.

Sasuke sorriu. Ele balançou a cabeça, "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor,"

Ele levantou-se e andou ate a janela. Toda a janela do quarto de Sakura era vedada por razoes de segurança, mas Sasuke apenas a socou até que ela se quebrasse, não se importando que ele cortou os dedos e seu pulso e fez derramar sangue em torno de sua mão como uma luva vermelha que lhe rendeu. Sakura pulou sobre o vidro e cobriu os olhos. As pessoas do outro lado da porta congelaram.

"Uchiha! Pare com o quer que esteja fazendo e abra esta porta,"

Sasuke os ignorou obedientemente e caminhou ate Sakura. Sem dizer nada, ele a levantou e embalou-a em seu peito. Ela o mirou, incapaz de suprir a mistura de medo e temor que estava sentindo.

"O que esta fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou sequestrado você,"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke se sentou em um balde virado com sua queixo colado em seus entrelaçados dedos e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Sua expressão manteve-se imutável quando a mirou, firme e sem constrangimento, a observando dormir.

Estavam escondidos em um edifício que Sasuke havia reconhecido como um galpão por que lá estavam os restos de ferramentas de jardinagem espalhadas a esmo. O galpão estava abandonado, recolheu poeira e fedia com a erva morta e óleo.

Esconderam-se lá na noite passada. Sakura havia lutado sem entusiasmo, porque no fundo, ela estava emocionada. Ela não queria admitir o quanto este psicopata a encantou.

Já era quase manhã. Sasuke não tinha dormido, mas Sakura caiu no sono no momento que descobriu uma pilha velha de cobertores no galpão. Ela estava de camisola e as pernas nuas estavam entrelaçadas e ela segurava o peito para se manter aquecida. Seus lábios rosados se separam, ainda que levemente.

Sasuke se levantou e olhou para ela. Ela ainda não tinha acordado. Sasuke se abaixou e checou o pulso dela.

"Isto é insano," Disse suavemente para si próprio.

No entanto, ele caminhou até a parte de trás do galpão e remexeu até encontrar uma lata de óleo e um isqueiro. Eles os seguros em suas mãos e olhou para Sakura pela ultima vez.

"Porque você tem de ser tão bela?" Sasuke perguntou á ela.

Ele a mirou novamente, procurando por aquelas palavras que o congelaram. Era a pele dela, ele decidiu, que eventualmente o levou até aquele ponto. A pele dela era como porcelana. Era impecável e fez Sasuke achar que ela não havia visto tamanha violência ou tragédia para uma cicatriz. Ela ainda não tinha saído no sol por tempo o suficiente para manchar a sua pele. Que boneca linda e frágil, pensou.

Ele suspirou para si mesmo, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo negro. Eu deveria acabar com isso, ele disse como se definir-se em fogo fosse uma tarefa árdua.

Ele saiu do galpão e ficou na clareira da floresta. Olhou para cima e sorriu. Uchiha Sasuke, desistindo? Era mesmo possível? Mas até ele mesmo teve que admitir que isto fora o melhor. Desta forma, ele não faria mal a ninguém que ele amava e não queria perder ninguém. Em sua mente, fazia todo o sentido. Era uma situação em que todos ganhavam. Seria só através deste ato terrível de autodestruição que todos, inclusive ele, porque ele não era tão altruísta, seriam felizes.

Olhou para o céu, sorrindo para o sol da manhã á piscar.

Então ele abriu a tampa da garrafa de óleo e derramou sobre a cabeça. Ele fluiu sobre os olhos fechados e se arrastou em sua boca. Ele ferrou os olhos e cuspiu o óleo. Tirou o isqueiro do bolso...

"NÃO!"

Ele ouviu o grito antes de Sakura bater nele. Sasuke caiu no chão. Ele não podia abrir seus olhos, mas ele podia sentir a Sakura escarrancha-lo e mantê-lo preso ao chão, em seguida, sentiu os dedos frenéticos no rosto, tentando fazer com que o óleo ficasse longe de seus olhos e boca.

Sasuke agarrou seus pulsos firmemente, abriu a boca e gritou:

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!"

Ele tentou sacudi-la para fora violentamente, mas ela se agarrou ao seu peito, enrolando os braços em volta dele e deixou-se ficar coberta de óleo. Sasuke rosnou profundamente dentro de seu peito. Ele pensou que ela estava dormindo. Por que de repente ela estava ali e impedindo-o de fazer o que ele precisava fazer? Ele rolou, sorrindo de satisfação, quando ele sentiu no controle novamente.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ QUER DE MIM?" Ele gritou em seu ouvido fazendo-a recuar e virar o rosto. Sasuke viu lágrimas nos olhos dela, mas não ligou. O óleo escorria de seu cabelo e ela o encarou lentamente como mel antigo.

"Por Favor..." Sussurrou, " Não me deixe sozinha,"

Sasuke a mirou, inacreditando. Ele nunca havia imaginado que seria o que abandonaria, e não o que esta sendo abandonado. Ficou cego de raiva por um momento naquela verdade obvia, em seguida, seu rosto se dividiu em um sorriso torcido.

"Então vou leva-la comigo," ele sussurrou sedutoramente.

Mas Sakura sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ela gritou e começou a lutar violentamente. Ele se levantou, arrastando-a pelo seu pé. Ela continuou a lutar até Sasuke ficar meio que rastejando e meio que carregando ela. Gritou enquanto se debatia e agitando seus braços e pernas para acerta-lo. Sasuke ignorou completamente os seus esforços. Seus fortes braços em volta dela e seu rosto permaneceu impassível quando ele girava o isqueiro entre dedos levemente, ameaçando acende-lo e carboniza-los.

De repente, Sasuke a tirou para longe como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. Em poucos segundo Sakura estava no ar, acreditou que estava sendo atirada a um precipício; Seria algo que ele faria, mas então ela caiu na água e mergulhou abaixo da superfície.

Ela imediatamente emergiu sobre as águas, retomando um fôlego áspero. Procurou por Sasuke e o encontrou rindo caoticamente num dos lados do lago, ainda no mesmo em que a havia jogado.

"VOCE É UMA PUTA DO CARALHO, SASUKE!" Ela gritou com ele.

Ele apenas riu para ela. Ergueu o isqueiro, em seguida, o jogou na lagoa.

"Feliz agora?" sorriu.

Sakura olhou para o lugar onde o isqueiro tinha desaparecido com um suave plop.

"Sim," disse acidamente.

Sasuke caminhou em sua direção, a água marulhou até o seu joelho até que ele ficou de frente para ela.

"Sinto muito,"

Sakura pousou a delicada mão em seu peito e o empurrou. Ele recuou de forma irregular.

"Não deveria ter feito aquilo," Ela disse.

"Quer dizer me atirar em chamas?" Sasuke perguntou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim,"

"Porque você se importa?"

Houve silêncio ate Sakura responder em um fio de voz.

"Não sei."

Sasuke sorriu e deu um passo adiante,

"Sim, você sabe," Ele disse, " É porque você esta apaixonada por mim,"

Sakura corou na mesma cor que seu cabelo.

"Não seja absurdo," Sakura disse, "Acabamos de nos conhecer,"

"Mas você me amou desde o primeiro momento que você me conheceu," Ele disse numa voz tão suave como uísque que fez a pele de Sakura picar, "Admita, Sakura,"

Ele adiantou-se novamente, seu peito quase a tocando. Sakura desviou o olhar.

"Você nem consegue me encarar," Sasuke disse. Houve dor escondida na sua voz suave e insensível.

Quando Sakura ainda não o encararia, ele agarrou o cabelo dela e torceu-lhe o pescoço em volta até que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Ele congelou. Era como se aqueles olhos o tivessem hipnotizado e tudo o que podia fazer era olhar fixamente na profundidade de suas esmeraldas. Sasuke odiava o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele.

Os dedos dele moveram-se pelos de seus cabelos molhados e ele roçou seu rosto com as costas de seus dedos. Sakura não quebrara o seu olhar, mesmo quando ela estava livre para fazê-lo.

Ele se inclinou e beijou seus suaves lábios, mas antes de Sakura se mover, ele a afastou.

"Estou indo embora agora," Disse e se virou e afastou-se. Sakura ficou ali por um segundo e assistiu enquanto ele virava as costas e ia embora.

"Espere! Sasuke-kun!" Ela o chamou então correu atrás dele.

Seus pés agora já estavam na terra seca enquanto ela corria atrás dele. Ela o alcançou e chegou a tocar suas costas, mas antes que ela o pudesse ele girou e agarrou seus braços. Ela congelou em suas garras.

"Você e eu não deveríamos ficar juntos!" Ele gritou, "Você deveria me odiar,"

Sakura esperou a sua ira se acalmar antes de falar.

"Você esta rapidamente se tornando a minha pessoa favorita, Sasuke-kun," Admitiu timidamente, "Se me deixar aqui, será como se eu estivesse sozinha. Mesmo se eu tiver uma família, mesmo que eu tenha amigos, eu não serei capaz de ser feliz a menos que eu saiba que você é feliz,"

Sasuke não disse nada. Ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, quase febrilmente como se ele estivesse tentando transmitir algo que ele sabia que não poderia em palavras. Seu domínio sobre ela suavizou e ele arrastou suas mãos nos seus lados assim como os dedos dela se entrelaçavam nos seus cabelos negros.

Ele a puxou para baixo no chão e se posicionou em cima dela para que ela ficasse presa em seus braços. Ele beijou sua boca, então seus lábios se perderam em sua bochecha, beijou a linha de seu maxilar e bicou o pescoço dela, então ele moveu suavemente seus lábios sobre sua clavícula para sentir os ossos dela sob sua pela macia. Ele correu as mãos para cima e para baixo nos seus lados, escovando os lados de seus seios com os dedos.

Quando ele se afastou, ele escovou as espessas madeixas, trançadas, molhadas, róseas de seu rosto e disse:

"Por que você tem de ser tão bonita?"

Tsunade se sentou com uma carranca permanente gravada em seu rosto.

"Não entendo porque vocês não os encontraram," Ele retrucou.

O homem a sua frente tinha fortes cicatrizes e curativos, mas ninguém sabia a fonte de seus ferimentos. Tsunade o conhecia e o odiava com uma paixão. O nome dele era Danzou e ele era o dono e fundador do hospital.

"Uchiha Sasuke é conhecido por ser evasivo," Ele suspirou, detestando o tom dela.

"E a minha filha?" Tsunade retrucou, "Ela não é de fato indescritível. Ela tem cabelos cor de rosa pelo amor de Deus,"

"Não vou aceitar o seu tom. Você vai aprender a me respeitar ou será demitida e sua filha e aquele Uchiha serão dados como mortos,"

Tsunade fez uma careta, mas mordeu a língua,

"Irei fazer de tudo se você ajudar a minha filha. O que você quer que eu faça?" Ela disse tão respectivamente quando pôde.

Danzou sorriu maliciosamente e disse,

"Quero que você pare de fingir que essa paciente de cabelos róseos é a sua filha,"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke nunca dormira tão bem. Normalmente ele ficava acordado a noite toda, então dormia durante todo o dia como algum bicho noturno, mas naquela noite, ele não pôde resistir em dormir ao lado de Sakura. Se apenas a experimentasse uma vez, ele quis ver se poderia fazê-lo. Queria saber se podia permitir que alguém ficasse próximo. Tinha que saber se ele podia cuidar de alguém enquanto dormia e fazê-los se sentirem seguros.

Quando acordou, ele se arrependeu imediatamente. Dormiram encarando-se e com seus braços circulando um ao outro. Sasuke havia enterrado seu rosto na nuca dela para inalar o cheiro de sua pele leitosa através de respirações profundas.

Quando Sasuke recuou depois de acordar, ela deu um leve gemido de protesto e apertou o seu agarro na camisa dele. Instintivamente, Sasuke congelou para não acorda-la e a careta do rosto dela cessou assim como ela retornava á um sono profundo. Á assistiu um pouco, lamentou pesadamente a decisão em seu peito.

Você não deveria deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, ele pensou. Você não é como eles. Você não deveria deixar as pessoas tão próximas.

Mas Sakura já estava lá, nos seus braços, no seu coração e a odiava por isso. Ele odiava que enquanto ele lutava, ela fora capaz de chegar até ele de uma forma tão elegante.

Ele estendeu a mão para escovar uma mecha de cabelo rosa de seu rosto, mas ele congelou antes de toca-la. Por um momento ele pensou que estava tendo alucinações de Sakura sendo puxada para trás lentamente. Então ela abriu os olhos e gritou quando seu corpo inteiro fora arrastado, arrancado de seus braços.

"SAKURA!" Ele e gritou.

Ela ficou de pé e olhou em volta. Ele estava cercado por estagiários e médicos com rostos cobertos, cordas e injeções cheias de um liquido de aparência doentia. Deste modo estavam carregando camisas de força e cordas grosseiras. Havia pelo ao menos vinte deles, ameaçadores e sem rostos.

Sakura estava presa nos braços de um estagiário particularmente grande. Ele tinha uma mão bulbosa sobre a pequena boca de Sakura e sua outra mão estava enrolada em torno de seu braço com tanta força que machucou sua pele de porcelana.

Sasuke estava tremendo de raiva com o pensamento de um toque de azul-escuro na bela pele de porcelana dela.

"Deixa ela ir!" Ele gritou, "Ela é minha. Não esta autorizado a tocá-la,"

Sasuke lutou, olhando para Sasuke com os olhos de um animal perseguido. Seus gritos eram abafados e parecia que o estagiário que a segurava estava sufocando-a. Na mente de Sasuke, ele viu o estagiário ter um sorriso torcido sob a máscara e ele olhou para Sakura como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne.

Sakura mordeu a mão do estagiário e voou para fora de seu aperto. Apesar de si mesmo, Sasuke abriu os braços para ela e a deixou se dobrar para dentro, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

"Esta tudo bem," ele balbuciou baixinho para ela, "Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. Ninguém esta permitido a te tocar, exceto eu,"

"Uchiha Sasuke, deixe a paciente 52 ir imediatamente," gritou uma voz rouca.

Paciente 52?

O circulo de estagiários ao redor deles começou a se fechar. Sasuke acochou o seu aperto sobre ela.

"Seja lá o que aconteça, encontre-me nos portões principais em três dias," Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ele a sentiu dar um pequeno aceno com a cabeça contra o seu peito.

Mãos com luvas começaram a separa-los. Sakura chorou quando eles enfiaram uma grande agulha em seu pescoço e tudo o que Sasuke podia pensar, em sua esburacada mente aquilo guinchou e rasgou o seu cranio, foi que a agulha iria deixar a sua marca na pele que ele tanto adorava.

Sakura acordou acorrentada a uma cadeira. Ela puxou até seus limites, mas fora algo inútil, estavam muito apertadas. A porta se abriu e o rosto de Sakura ergueu a tempo de ver sua mãe entrar no quarto.

"Mãe?" Ela perguntou, "Porque estou aqui? Porque estou amarrada? Estou... Estou na casa principal?"

Tsunade não disse nada por algum tempo. Ela ficou chocada com o quanto Sakura havia mudado. Seu rosto estava sujo, o cabelo coberto de óleo e havia arranhões e hematomas nos braços. O que mudou mais do que tudo, porém, eram os olhos de Sakura. As quietas esmeraldas adquiridas na extensa terapia tinham sido camufladas com um desejo febril. Tsunade suspirou mentalmente. Todo o seu trabalho duro tinha sido destruído por um menino.

"Sakura... Sim, você esta no hospital," Tsunade disse suavemente.

"Por quê?" Sakura perguntou.

"Você mora aqui,"

Houve um silêncio depois Sakura caiu na gargalhada.

"Não, eu moro com você. Você é a minha mãe. Pare de tentar poluir a minha realidade com suas mentiras,"

Tsunade sentou-se na outra extremidade da mesa. Ela colocou os cotovelos sobre a superfície em seguida o rosto nas mãos em desespero.

"Você estava indo tão bem," disse ela amargamente.

"Mãe, você esta me assustando," Sakura choramingou.

"Eu não sou a sua mãe,"

"Do que esta falando? Claro que você é a minha mãe!"

"Pense, Sakura," Tsunade murmurou, "Pense sob dois anos atrás,"

Sakura ficou em silencio. Ela olhou ao redor freneticamente. Ela puxou as barreiras ate cortar os pulsos. De repente, ela começou a soluçar, então começou a gritar,

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SOCORRO!SOCORRO!"

Como Sakura continuou a gritar seus pulmões a fora Tsunade disse, "Você estava indo tão bem. Nós estávamos quase a deixando ir para casa. Você era o meu maior sucesso. Quase a tornei sã,"

"SASUKE! TIRE-ME DAQUI! POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE!

"Ele não pode te ouvir," Tsunade disse.

Sakura sentiu um silencio naquelas palavras, então sussurrou com uma voz rouca e uma mancha assassina em sua voz,

"O que você fez com ele?" Perguntou aterrorizada.

Tsuande a ignorou e continuou falando, "Eu a trouxe para a minha casa, Sakura. Queria provar que você podia ser reabilitada. Te dei tanto. Te dei um lar,"

"Porque estou aqui? Porque estou aqui? Porque estou aqui?" Sakura repetiu as palavras de novo e de novo, engasgou com os soluços.

"Você é diferente de Sasuke. Não houve grandes traumas em sua vida. Você nasceu assim. Isso é o que você é e fui tola em acreditar que poderia salvá-la disso. Você sempre será assim. Você sempre foi assim. Ninguém sabe por que, nem eu, mas um dia quando tinha três anos você matou um gato,"

"Estou aqui porque matei um _gato_?" Sakura cuspiu.

Tsunade riu, "Queria que esse fosse o único motivo, mas quando você tinha dez anos você ateou fogo em sua casa e quando perguntaram você admitiu que sabia que todos estava dentro dela. É por isso que foi enviada para cá. É por isso que você esta aqui, Sakura. Você não se lembra,"

Sakura balançou a cabeça, "Esta mentindo. Nunca faria algo do tipo,"

_Mas eu faria. _

Sakura se encolheu quando ouviu a clara voz dentro de sua cabeça. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse lá e estava acordando.

"Não me sinto bem," Ela disse ainda que fisicamente se sentisse bem. Sentiu-se como se algo estivesse arranhando-lhe o crânio do lado de dentro. Sentiu seu nariz começar a sangrar sem um motivo especial. Impossibilitada de usar as mãos, o sangue escorria sobre a sua boca e para baixo de seu queixo quando ela levantou a cabeça para encarar a falsa mãe, Tsunade ficou assustada com o olhar pavoroso dos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura.

"Onde está Sasuke-kun?" Ela perguntou de uma forma ameaçadora.

"Sasuke está morto,"

Tudo ainda pairava no ar, então entrou em colapso assim como Sakura começou a rir como um maníaco e meio que através disse ela começou a soluçar. Tsunade levantou-se e olhou para baixo e a menina que ela tão desesperadamente tentou consertar, em seguida, ela saiu da sala.

No corredor, ela ainda podia ouvir os soluços insanos de Sakura. Olhou para Danzou que estava esperando no salão com um olhar orgulhoso.

"Por favor, não me faça fazer isso," ela implorou.

"É o melhor para ambos," ele disse.

Tsunade olhou para ele enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e entrava em uma outra sala que parecia com a que ela tinha acabado de sair.

E naquela sala, Sasuke estava preso á cadeira.

"Onde ela está? Ele perguntou imediatamente, "Você a tocou?"

"Ela esta morta, Sasuke,"

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram rapidamente e ele calou-se. Não se moveu até que o arrastaram para uma cela acolchoada.

_Seja lá o que aconteça, encontre-me nos portões principais em três dias. _

_**XoX**_

**AVISO:** Confira **Hear Me Now**, tradução de uma SasuSaku, _Autora Original:doodlenoodle_. Rated: T. 


	5. Chapter 5

**(N/A) TRADUZIDO: ** A parte de Sakura está em Itálico. Sasuke e Sakura tem cerca de 16/17 anos. Sakura esta no hospital há mais tempo do que Sasuke, aparentemente a maior parte de sua vida, desde que ela ateou fogo á sua casa e matou seus pais quando ela era jovem, cerca de dez anos de idade. Sasuke só esteve no hospital por poucos meses. [...]

* * *

Sasuke sentou-se em um dos cantos da sala acolchoada com a cabeça entre as mãos. Agarrou seus cabelos negros. Ele não se moveu desde que o mandaram para ali há três horas. Não queria pensar em Sakura, mas, é claro, ela era a única coisa em sua mente. Continuou se lembrando do jeito que ela o tinha parado em seu momento mais autodestrutivo. Continuou a pensar em como precisava dela para sentir-se são. Ele achou que talvez, apenas talvez, ela pudesse levá-lo á sanidade.

Por que ela tinha de morrer?

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e olhou para cima. Viu Tsunade entrar em sua cela com uma expressão sombria em seu rosto. Parecia que ela queria pedir desculpas a ele por algum motivo.

"Onde ela está?" Estalou. Sua voz estava rouca.

"Sasuke, já lhe contei. Ela está morta. Se lembra?" Ela disse tristemente.

"Eu não... Eu não acredito em você," Ele disse de repente. Ele não tinha total certeza em que parte ele não acreditava nela ou se ele simplesmente não acreditava nela.

"Sasuke... Será melhor se você simplesmente acreditar que ela está morta."

"Onde diabos ela está?" Ele estalou.

"Sasuke. Apenas, aceite que ela está morta,"

"Não. Não acreditarei em você. Me diga onde ela está. O que está fazendo com ela?"

Tsunade não falou. Ela apenas mordeu seu lábio.

"ONDE ELA ESTÁ?" Sasuke gritou.

"Sasuke, por favor, você é o único a causar mais dor é ela,"

"Me diga onde ela está,"

"Ela é uma insana, Sasuke. Ela é uma completa esquizofrênica. Ela tem este outro lado. Parte dela era uma garota doce e comum, mas a outra parte era raivosa, obscura... Assassina."

Houve silencio no ar, então o belo rosto de Sasuke caiu em um sorriso torcido.

"Isso explica tudo. Isso explica porque eu a amo," Ele disse.

Tsunade o mirou, completamente perplexa.

"Então o menino psicótico se apaixonou pela menina psicótica," Sasuke sorriu, "É realmente uma surpresa?"

Tsunade deu um sorriso muito sarcástico, "Suponho que não."

Sasuke desdobrou-se assim como levantava, seus ossos estalaram. Ele olhou para si com toda a sua alma demente.

"Me diga onde ela está," Sasuke ordenou.

Tsunade suspirou, "Sasuke. Eu tentei detê-los. Queria livra-la-"

"Não preciso de desculpas patéticas. Só me diga onde ela está,"

Sasuke não queria que Tsunade soube o quão feliz ele estava, que ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Pela primeira vez depois de muito, muito tempo ele teve esperanças. Esperanças de que ele poderia encontrar Sakura e tira-la desse lugar.

"Ela está na sala 52," Tsunade confessou tristemente.

"Mas aquela é..." Sasuke disse. Ele tinha ouvido alguns rumores sobre a sala 52. Rumores que tem se provado como verdades.

"Lobotomia,"

Sasuke arrancou para fora de sua sala. Tsunade nem sequer tentou impedi-lo. Ela simplesmente ficou ali e o deixou ir.

Ele correu pelo corredor, subiu as escadas. Correu até que seus músculos pareciam queimar e, em seguida, correu um pouco mais.

_Eles a carregaram e a arrastaram para uma sala estéril com o numero cinquenta e dois pintado na porta branca._

Sasuke correu em torno de uma esquina apenas para dar de cara com dois estagiários mascarados.

_Eles a jogaram numa cadeira. Ela estava tão cansada, tão cansada para lutar. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver eram flashes do rosto de Sasuke. Tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era os lábios dele em sua pele. _

Sasuke bateu neles. Ele socou um no queixo, o quebrando com um cuspi de sangue, então e se virou para o outro e chutou em cheio o seu peito. O crânio do estagiário bateu na parede com um _crack, _mas Sasuke não olhou para trás. Ele estava correndo no corredor.

_Eles prenderam seus pulsos nos braços da cadeira. Eles forçaram sua cabeça para cima até que ela pudesse vê-los. Os médicos. Os médicos vestidos de branco com expressões assustadoras sobre suas feições gravadas. Tudo estava muito branco. _

Sasuke correu em algumas escadas. Ele correu para o piso onde a sala 52 estava. Ele correu pelos corredores.

_Eles amarraram a cabeça de Sakura para o encosto da cadeira e a forçaram a abrir os olhos. Um médico pegou um picador de gelo e caminhou em sua direção enquanto os outros médicos a seguravam. O medo de repente enfureceu direto dela com um choque elétrico. Ela começou a lutar contra sua prisão e a gritar bem alto._

Ele chegou á porta branca com o número 52 pintado em letras pretas. Sasuke não hesitou em bater contra ela.

_O médico colocou o picador de gelo nos grandes olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura que tremiam. _

"Sakura!" Sasuke gritou.

Houve um silêncio. A sala estava vazia exceto por um homem cheio de cicatrizes envolto a bandagens.

"Danzou..." Sasuke rosnou.

"Você deveria estar numa sala acolchoada," Danzou sorriu.

"Onde ela está?" Sasuek gritou. Ele tremia, em parte por causa da raiva e parte por causa do cansaço.

"Ela está na sala do outro lado do corredor," Danzou disse sem tom, "Pelo menos, o que resta dela,"

A testa de Sasuke enrugou, mas diferente daquilo ele não traiu qualquer uma das emoções torturantes que estava sentindo. Ele se virou e caminhou para fora da sala.

Ele olhou para a porta do outro lado do corredor por um longo tempo antes de ele criar coragem de entrar. Pressionou a palma da mão plana contra ela e, lentamente, muito lentamente, ele entrou.

"Sakura?" Ele perguntou.

Não houve resposta, mas ele podia ver o cabelo violentamente rosa encima de uma pilha de cobertores na cama. Ele caminhou lentamente em direção a ela.

"Sakura?" Tentou vê-la em vão. Ela não iria respondê-lo.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Apertou-a um pouco, mas ainda assim ela não se mexia.

"Por favor," Ele engasgou com um soluço reprimido, "Por favor, olhe para mim,"

Ele subiu na cama com ela e ficou de frente para o rosto imóvel dela. Ele acariciou sua bochecha.

Sua expressão estava morta. Seus olhos estavam mortos. Foi só um movimento sutil de seu peito que traiu que ela ainda estava viva.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo rosa atrás da orelha dela. Colocou sua testa contra a dela e ficou ali até que suas respirações ficassem em sincronia.

Danzou ficou parado na porta e Tsunade caminhou até ele e juntos assistiram a cena de partir o coração por um momento.

"Ele deve ser levado de volta para a sua cela," Danzou disse de repente.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça, "Ele não vai a lugar algum. Poderíamos muito bem ter lobotomizado ele também,"

"Sinto muitíssimo que a sua chamada inovação terapêutica não tenha funcionado. Teria colocado este hospital a frente dos concorrentes,"

Tsunade olhou para longe e Danzou não viu as lágrimas que haviam surgido em seus olhos.

"Porém é estranho," Ele murmurou, "Porque eles se tornaram tão inseparáveis no final?"

Tsunade sorriu amargamente, "Eles eram o garoto psicótico e a garota psicótica, o que nós achamos que iria acontecer?"

**FIM**

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Sinceros agradecimentos á WhiteRabbit 52, agradeço á toda a sua ajuda e por ter deixado a tradução acontecer. Sem ela nada disso existiria. Thank you!

**REVIEWS:** Nada me deixa mais feliz do que entrar na minha página e ver que alguém leu algo que fiz com tanto carinho. Além do mas, acredito que mais do que eu, WhiteRabbit 52 merece aplausos pela sua estoria genial. Vou sentir saudades de Psychoboy, amei traduzi-la. Obrigado á todos que se comentaram a estoria. :D

**OUTRAS TRADUÇÕES: **

Hear Me Now (doodlenoodle): Rated T. IN-PROGRESS – SasuSaku + OOC| Family/Hurt/Comfort |**NOVA**|

Fallen (Caeli 13): Rated T. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Drama/Romance

A Perfect Acquaintance (Crazy Cherries): Rated K+. COMPLETE – SasuSaku| Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Até Que A Morte Os Separe (RubyRedAvenger): Rated K+. COMPLETE – DracoAstoria| Drama/Romance


End file.
